


SPN Challenge:- You For Me And Me For You

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [78]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, SPN weekly drabble, word:_stunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- stunt. Sam is wounded trying to protect his brother. Dean isn't pleased.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 13





	SPN Challenge:- You For Me And Me For You

"You pull another stunt like that and I'll whup your ass."

"Oh, yeah! You and who else?" Sam replied feebly as he stumbled along, most of his weight being supported by Dean's sturdy body; no mean feat as the younger Winchester might give the impression of being lean but he was all muscle.

Dean clucked and squawked like a mother hen, alternately asking how Sam was feeling and yelling at him for exposing himself to risk, taking the werewolf's sharp claws to the chest and arms, just to prevent Dean from being hurt.

"How many times have you done the same for me?" Sam muttered, blood loss and shock slurring his words. "You've taken worse."

"It's my job to protect you, Sammy. It's who I am."

In other moments, Sam would normally have pooh-poohed his brother, saying that it was his job to protect Dean too, but this time he merely sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to stay alive then. I wouldn't want you to lose your scope in life."

When they reached the Impala, Dean bundled his wounded brother onto the rear seat. "Maybe one day, you'll understand Sammy. Looking out for you is the most important thing to me. It's a privilege, not a burden. Now shut up and keep the pressure on the wounds."

"I understand only too well, Dean," Sam managed to murmur before passing out. "I'd do anything for you, brother."


End file.
